


Upcoming Grojband Fanfics that Rock???

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [2]
Category: Grojband
Genre: Multi, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Do I even need to explain?
Series: Grojband Ships One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519127
Kudos: 3





	Upcoming Grojband Fanfics that Rock???

  * The New-Grojband-Mans!: Basically after a event where the Grojband and the Newmans become a single band 
    * Some events are debatable: Like if Kin and Kon and Kim and Konnie had to move away after their parents remarried with each other and thus left their bandmates alone
  * Cabin Fever?: The two rival bands get sent to a band in the middle of the woods to learn the love without music which some counselors try to say they only bring pain and hate. Slowly though, love happens between music sessions wither the camp counselors like it or not. Ships are up for opinions
  * Road Trip: Corey and Trina go on a road trip with some help of friends in search for their biological parents and why they disappeared from their lives. Basically a nice fic of the siblings
  * Music base: Fics based off of my favorite songs




End file.
